Potter Meets a Demon Lord
by Unlovingdragon
Summary: Reposted in Inuyasha Section. Harry accidentally get Flooed to the Singoku Jidai and meets the one and only demon lord Sesshoumaru. Slash. SessHarry. Be warned. Flames accepted.
1. Prologue

﻿ 

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize (inlcuding some elements in plot) is not mine. Don't sue, be nice.

**Summary: **Harry gets Flooed accidentally to the Sengoku Jidai, resulting to a meeting with the one and only demon lord Sesshoumaru. Slash in later chapters. This is a Sess/Harry fic so be warned. Flamers complaining about the pairing will be ignored but any other form of Flames shall be accepted and applied to the three step law: Take it in, process it, get rid of it.

**Note to Flamers: **Those who can not find the balls to state their penname shall be removed.

**Potter Meets a Demon Lord: Prologue**

Harry Potter stepped into the roaring green fire in the fireplace and as he shouted the word he was supposed to say in a undistrupted voice, some dust found its way into his nasal mucus membrane that made him sneeze, sending tiny particles of something you wouldn't want to know about at something like a hundred miles per hour. This as any wizard or witch know not to do while attempting to travel by the floo network. Of course, Harry Potter knew this very well since he has been familiar with various forms of trasnportaion in the Wizarding world, inlcuding by the Floo network. However, everyone knows when you've got to sneeze, you've got to sneeze.

And sneeze the golden boy of the wizarding world did. As he landed an ungracefully heap at the floor of where he assumes was not where he was supposed to be, rembering the incident with Knockturn alley, a dozen pairs of eyes surveyed the creature pitifully lying face down on the floor. Immediately, every creature in the room got on their feets and pointed every weapon immaginable at the poor boy who only made a mistake of sneezing during a Floo transportation; not that they cared anyway.

The poor creature rubbed his eyes and took his holly pheonix feather wand out of his pocket. What seemed to the armed people to be just a useless but elegant looking stick but still pretty useless unless you stabbeda very soft thing was like a lifeline the the boy. The boy then took his glasses and pointed the wand at it and muttered a small _"Reparo"_, shocking the room inhabitants as the spectacles repaired itself.

As the boy pushed the glasses up to the bridge of his nose and stood up, dusting himslef, completely oblivious to the hundreds of deadly weapons handled by much more deadly forces pointed at him. So you can imagine the shock he got, landing on his bottom actually, as he cought sight of the weapond directed at him.

But what really got to him was not the mass of weapons that could tear him apart if he so much as flinches, but the occupants handling them. To say he was nervous was an understatement, he was near the point of a cardiac arrest! If he thought facing dementors were scary, this would turn his hair white. The occupants were vicious looking, most of them looked like animals and some half-human. It was only a few moments before Harry realized that these creatures were demons, demons snarling at him, staring at him, daring him to make a move, and pointing pointy or otherwise deadly looking objects at him. Of course, what else was he supposed to do but raise his hands above his head in surrender.

Two less dangerous looking demons escorted him without a word to what he guessed was the dungeons. Though Harry noticed they think of him as a weak human being, they were quite weary of him because of the whole repairing-the-broken-glasses incident. They took away his wand, though Harry was not really worried because he could summon his wand whenever he pleases. He just let them take it so they could drop their guard, which they didn't. It soon appeared to Harry that these were trained soldiers diciplined to be alert at all times.

Harry desperately thought of where he was and how he got here. He answered the latter by concluding that sneezing while traveling through the Floo network was not the best thing to do. He tried to look through a barred window to come up with an answer to where he was butto no avail. Seeing that his chances of escaping to somewhere safe was bleak, he decided to wait till something comes up.

It was finally midnight (or what Harry guessed was midnight) that luck finally came his way, though without his knowlege. It just happened that the guard who was assigned to keep an eye on him was an idiot. The guard, whom Harry referred to as Umbridge secretly because of a strong recemblace of the toadlike features his ex DADA teacher in the fourth year had showed up with, happened to be bored. The guard started talking to him in another language, what Harry guessed was Japanese. The guard, drawing no reaction from the boy, started twirling Harry's precious wand while taunting him. Harry figured the guard was trying to annoy him when it started talking in a haughty tone. Though Harry couldn't guess a word the toad was saying, he was getting quite fed up as his wand was carelessly flungin the air several times, almost dropping to the ground. The guard noticed this and smirked, holding the wand as if he was about to snap it, which he really wasn't though Harry certainly thought he was.

As we all recall, a provoked Harry equals a very big mess. He was only angered like this a few times before, first was when his cousin Dudley shoved him out of the way when he was in the zoo resulting in the dissapearance of a glass wall that seperated a somewhat dangerous snake from freedom. The second time was when his aunt Marge made a comment that made him blow up a champaign glass then his aunt Marge afterwards (blow up as in inflate in this case). This resulted to simillar consequences.

A blast of wind suddenly came from nowhere, blasting the heavy cell doors open, making the guard drop Harry's wand which Harry he summoned before it hit the floor. When the guard was about to alert the other guards, Harry quickly pointed the wand at the guard and said in a venemous tone _"Stupefy"_ then all happened too quickly.

* * *

**A/N: **I will put up the next chapter as soon as I get a review! R&R and don't forget to enjoy! 


	2. Green Eyes, Markings, and Weird Names

﻿ 

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize (inlcuding some elements in plot) is not mine. Don't sue, be nice.

**Summary: **Harry gets Flooed accidentally to the Sengoku Jidai, resulting to a meeting with the one and only demon lord Sesshoumaru. Slash in later chapters. This is a Sess/Harry fic so be warned. Flamers complaining about the pairing will be ignored but any other form of Flames shall be accepted and applied to the three step law: Take it in, process it, get rid of it.

**Note to Flamers: **Those who can not find the balls to state their penname shall be removed.

**_Author Notes:_** Sesshoumaru will not be appearing in this chapter. Don't worry, he'll appear soon enough. Hopefully, this chapter is not less well-written than the Prologue. Though the pairing seems kind of weird, I really like it. I've actually been looking for this pairing sice ever and I have not seen any (suprise, surprise!), so I decided to write one myself.

* * *

**Potter Meets a Demon Lord: Green Eyes, Markings, andWeird Names**

To say Harry was tired was putting it in a little bit of understatement. He had been running for about an hour and a half non-stop with his captors on his tail after finding out he escaped thirty minutes later when he started running. His legs were starting to feel like jelly and head was throbbing hard. When he escaped from the dungeon, he had blasted a wall in the direction of a place he didn't care to know. After that, he had been running non-stop without notice of his legs until now.

Harry pointed his wand at himself and murmured a quick _"Enervate"_ . He then proceeded running until he tripped on a tree root and was sents prawling to the ground. Lacking the time to start running again, he sat on the ground and waited for his doom.

_'This is the end, I guess'_

Then Harry inwardly slapped himself. With all the running and the worries, he forgot about his broom! Then suddenly, he saw a figure moving in the shadows of a tree. He quickly shouted _"Protego!"_ (1) as a few arrows were shot in his general direction. He looked around the track he saw a big boulder at the side of the road that easily fit the whole track. _"Waddiwasi!"_ , he shouted, the boulder shooting from the sidewalk to the track, blocking the pursuers from view. He then set out putting wards on himself as he crouched under the rock. He took out a small toy-like object of a broom then murmured "_Engorgio"_. The broom suddenly grew then Harry looked up to realize he was surrounded and being bombarded with arrows to no avail.

Harry mounted his Firebolt and shot into the air as fast as he could, which was really fast. Having the wards still on him, the range attacks his pursuers threw at him either backfired or missed. He urged his broom to go faster and when he felt his broom speed up, he realized his former captors were out of sight down in the shadows of the trees. Harry sighed in relief but still chose to remain cautious and kept at his speed, the Firebolt's maximum of 150 miles per hour.

Minutes passed like hours, his heart still pounding hard, his palms beginning to sweat. He watched the scenery lit by the moonlight speed by in a blur. But after some time, the landscape began to change. The trees grew less and less until he finally reached a field with hills and grass, which he assumed was green. After what he thought of as an hour of flying in a direction he knew nothing of, he slowly descended in between two hills where he was sure no one would see him. He conjured a fire and charmed it not to spread or to be seen by anyone more that ten feet away. Being physically drained of energy, he transformed a piece of rock into a large thick blanket then promptly covered himself up with it, ignoring the tiny rocks that could actually penetrate the thick blanket.

Stretching accompanied by a lot of groaning, Harry sat up, trying to get a feel of his numb limbs, which he immediately regretted after. When he was fully conscious, he felt the activities of last night take it's toll on him. Every limb attached to his body felt sore and his eyes felt heavy. He got up and looked around him.

It was about noon and the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the scent of dew drops was in the air. Harry sighed, remembering the events of last night, thinking how he could get himself into such predicaments. Was it really possible for someone to get into so much trouble without actually looking for it?

Harry pondered about the strange things in the land he got himself into but his stomach protested. Harry took out his trunk, enlarging it. He rummaged around for some food which he found later. There were some pumpkin-pastries, some of Hagrids famous muffins/cupcakes (Which one? He didn't know and didn't care to for the sole reason of wanting to keep his stomach working properly), a lot of chocolate frogs, sugar quills, bottles of butterbeers, canary cream, brownies Mrs. Weasley had baked, and an extendible ear. Harry chose to scarf down the pumpkin-pastries and brownies then later gulped large amounts of butterbeer, which he found out was not a very effective way of drinking. After satisfying his stomach, he drank some pepperup potion from a potion kit given to him by Hermione to relieve an incoming cold. Harry felt quite silly with steam come out of his ears. He later soon ignored it as pressing matters started clamoring for his attention.

The demon soldiers from last night suddenly probed hismind. Where was he? That was thereal issuehere. Harry remembered a lesson from Defense Against the Dark Arts. He remembered that demons still roamed the earth but not as abundantly as centuries ago. After his musing Harry concluded that he was either in the past, the theory less likely to be true, or he was somewhere where the demons settled in. Harry sided with the latter theory.

After a few hours of thinking, Harry decided to shrink all his belongings that he didn't need large and put it all in a very small pouch that he got from Gringotts. It was a nifty pouch that allowed only the owner to open it or stick his/her hand out of it without getting bitten. It also disappears and appears depending on the owners wishes. Satisfied that his valuables were safe, he started walking around to explore armed only with his wand and broom or maybe also a few boxes of chocolate frogs.

The surrounding were surprisingly nice. Everything seem to be peaceful and free with no sign of civilization anywhere. The place was filled with endless plantations of many kinds of plants he has seen before and plants he hasn't. The air was fresh and clean without a trace of pollution. Harry started to wonder whether this was a Heaven-Hell kind of place. Heavenly scenery and hellish demons.

He walked a little bit more when he reached a thin plantation of trees at the end of the field. For a few minutes, he enjoyed the sound and smells of nature until he came to a stop to what he guessed was a dirt track. It seemed well used and he cautiously decided to follow it, riding his broom after he was tired of walking. The trees on the side of the track grew smaller and smaller until there was no more. After thirty minutes of riding his broom in moderate speed, he saw a village up ahead. He recognized the small houses as huts. Taking out his invisibility cloak, he decided to spy on the village on top of the houses so as not to be bumped into.

Harry later found to his shock as he saw the village come from a fifteenth century story book. The inhabitants were wearing kimonos and Japanese clothing. He looked at them in dumbfounded awe for a few moments, realizing that his first theory had become true or more appropriately, had been true all along. He soon realized he was going to have to do something about this. He traveled a little far off the borders of the village where he was sure no one would see him. He enlarged his trunk and took out a book in charms. He remembered reading something about translation charms that enabled one to understand and speak another language, only due to the fact that Hermione had been pushing him and Ron to do some advanced reading. He read about the spell and practiced it a few times till he perfected it. He then took out one of his relatively normal-looking cloak similar to the Japanese cloaks he's been seeing and covered his robes completely.

Walking like a nerve-wreck, Harry proceeded to the direction of the village. He entered the somewhat busy village littered with people buying things from vendors on the side of the main street. He gulped and walked to what he assumed was an Inn. It was a one-story building made of wood (what else?). An elderly woman greeted him with a bow as he entered.

"Welcome, sir!" The woman smiled. "What service may I provide you with?"

Harry then started talking in Japanese awkwardly. He was unused to it at first but soon started talking in a realativelynormal tone.

"Yes, I would like to have a room to spend the night." Harry spoke hesitantly.

"Of course sir, do you have any luggage with you?" The elderly woman asked politely.

"No"

The woman then led Harry to a decent-looking room with a decent-looking bed. Harry thanked the lady and asked for lunch. The lady later brought Harry a bowl of rice with something resembling fish and green tea. Harry ate the food, thanking the lady, which was surprisingly good. Harry then momentarily kicked himself for forgetting he didn't have any money. Harry summoned his pouch and retrieved some silver sickles then gave them to the lady, hoping against hope the lady would accept it. The lady looked at it suspiciously at first, examining them closely and the " strange symbols" on it. She then smiled at Harry, to his relief.

"This is from another country I suppose?" The lady smiled.

"Err...yes, I come from a very far land." Harry nervously scratched his head.

"That explains the shoes then." (2)

"What?" Harry looked at his black leather shoes then almost cursed out-loud. "Oh, yes. Uh...Could you tell me where I could get some new clothes around here and some shoes ? And perhaps a bath?"

"Oh, certainly! I could get some clothes for you while you bathe."

"Thank you." Harry, unsure how much money he should give, handed the lady a few gallions.

The lady looked at the gallions wide-eyed then bowed and led him to the baths. The lady handed him a robe and a basin with a washcloth, a towel and soap then left. Harry went into the public bath, standing there in front of the baths for a few moments unsure of what to do feeling like an idiot in front of the others already in the bath. Harry then saw another man come in. Harry mirrored his actions, first washing himself with the washcloth and soap(3). He glanced at the other occupants. Most were elderly men. He prided himself in having a fit body with all the quidditch practices. His muscles were perfectly toned(4). He grew a little taller during the course of the summer but was not lanky. He then climbed into the steaming bath, then relax as the heat soothed his tired muscles.

He then proceeded to ponder about his current predicament. He was suddenly flood into the past into an entirely different country with demons to sum it all up nicely. Boy, this sure takes the cake aside from all the weird things that happened to him in the past.

After staying in the baths for what he assumed was an hour, he exited to the dressing room to find the lady waiting for him with a few clothes and some shoes. The lady even helped harry to wear the kimono that seemed to be better than the ones he saw outside. He thanked the lady then gave her a few sickles for her help. She refused at first, saying it was unnecessary but accepted later when Harry stubbornly refused.

Harry later found the courage to explore the village, saying that he will be back later. He roamed around aimlessly, almost completely blending with the crowd were it not for his different posture and somewhat expensive-looking clothes. He also noticed that people kept looking at his eyes, which were an emerald-green color. He realized then that the people here hadblack or brown eyes.He thanked whatever god there was that his hair was at least black so they wouldn't suspect about him too much. Harry looked at the vendors and people with interest. He studied their actions, trying to tell the difference between casual and formal manners. After a few hours of looking around in interest, he went back to the Inn and walked back to his room.

On his way back, he cached a few snippets of conversations involving the Inn lady concerning him in one of the rooms. Harry realized that the room was coincidentally right bellow his room. He went back and used his extendible ears by lowering it out the window.

"...the he gave me some strange looking coins. It was real gold and he gave me a lot to buy some clothes for him." The Inn lady said.

"Really? He's rich then?" A feminine second voice sounded out.

"It looks like it, but he's only a child. He seems to be in his teens."

"Oh?"

"Yes. was also wearing these expensive-looking leather shoes. They seem to be worn but they were definitely expensive."

"Interesting. Was he good-looking?"

"Oh, yes! He seems to be a foreigner because his skin is light and he has a different build than village-men around here. But the strangest thing about him are his eyes."

"Why? Could he be a demon?" The second voice seem to be a bit tense.

"Oh, no I don't think so. He seemed like such a gentleman. Anyway, his eyes were beautiful like emeralds. He might even be royalty! He gave me some silver coins just for helping him dress."

"Really? He must be really rich"

Harry withdrew the extendable ears then and sighed. He should leave this village soon, they might suspect too much. Harry then fell into a nice dreamless sleep, vaguely wondering whether his friends would be able to find a way to get him back before becoming fully unconscious.

Harry woke with a start, hearing some commotion or other in the village. He got up and walked out the Inn into the streets were people were lined up at the sides as men in horses, some with strange marking on their faces, rode to the center of the village. Then, one of the men took out a scroll and read aloud.

"An order from the great Inuyoukai, ruler of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru!" The Man's voice boomed.

'What a strange name, Sesshoumaru?'

"...Every village must surrender one human, ages ranging form eighteen to twenty five to be brought to the palace for the annual tournament, either a man or a woman!"

Harry then felt the tension in the air thicken as everyone grew quiet. Harry concluded that the tournament is not a good one. Harry looked around the people's face, when no one spoke, the man with the markings grew impatient. He got down from his horse and grabbed the nearest victim, a girl probably in her teens. The girl immediately started crying.

"Will no one volunteer in place of this woman?" No one spoke, only sobs from he girl and her family was heard. Her family, or what Harry assumed was her family, were comprised of an old woman and two small children,a girl and a boy.

Harry then felt sad. He had no family except his friends and Sirius. He knew then that he should step up. The girl didn't deserve to be taken and whatever chances of survivalsomeone taken into the tournament has, he would have a better chance because he was a wizard. Harry sighed, thinking again why he lands himself into these predicaments. He stepped into the middle of the road near the horsemen.

"I will take the place of the woman." Harry announced boldly, sounding more fearless than he felt and also noting the weird line that came out of his mouth. It was settled now, he'd have to go into speech rehab when he gets back.

The man scrutinized him with a critical eyes, his brow showing the slightest twitch when it came to his forehead. The man nodded to the other men who grabbed him and took him to a cart-like vehicle that had different people in them, mostly men but included a few women.

As the vehicle started moving, Harry looked at the family of the girl who looked sadly at him. He smiledat them reather cheerfullyand at the Inn lady who looked at him with admiration and a hint of sadness.

* * *

**A/N:**

1.) I don't really know if _"Protego" _could repell solid objects in addition to spells but in my story, it does.

2.) I'm not sure if they made the people take off their shoes when they enter a room but I will not correct it if they reallydo and just pretend that never happened.

3.) I'm not sure this is what they do first but just ride with it. And also, I don't know weather they had soap back then but... whatever.

4.) I know he was still sort of skinny and all during his fifth year but I can't help it!

R&R and don't forget to enjoy!


	3. Wig on a Pig

﻿ 

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize (inlcuding some elements in plot) is not mine. Don't sue, be nice.

**Summary: **Harry gets Flooed accidentally to the Sengoku Jidai, resulting to a meeting with the one and only demon lord Sesshoumaru. Slash in later chapters. This is a Sess/Harry fic so be warned. Flamers complaining about the pairing will be ignored but any other form of Flames shall be accepted and applied to the three step law: Take it in, process it, get rid of it.

**Note to Flamers: **Those who can not find the balls to state their penname shall be removed.

**_Author Notes:_** Okay, this is the second chapter. Hope this goes well. I highly dobt this would be the best chapter I written. I admit it could be better but I'm in a bit of a pickle here.

I **_don't_** mind having only one reviewer.

* * *

**Potter Meets a Demon Lord: Wig on a Pig**

Harry started to regret deciding to be noble Gryffindor back at the village. The track they were on was bumpy and while the other passengers were used to the rough ride, Harry wasn't so ecstatic. While the others forsook his silence as an inner battle on their impending doom, Harry battled the remnants of his lunch to stay down. Most of the people sat in silence, waiting for the inevitable end that they were to meet. Other talked, comforting the hysterical or trying to convince their selves that everything would be alright.

Though Harry wanted to join in on the optimism, he was currently preoccupied casting charms to keep himself from getting sick any further. As soon as the others started noticing his muffled murmuring in his corner, the farthest away from the others, they immediately thought he was starting to crack. While the others murmured to themselves, Harry couldn't care less right at that moment because the only thing that mattered to him was finding an appropriate charm to make the ride smoother. After a few minutes of looking in his books out of sight, he found one. He cast a simple charm to the wheels that made it absorb the shock of the movement, making the trip suspiciously smooth.

After recuperating, Harry was able to smile despite the fact that he was in the face of unknown danger. Harry sighed, clearing his head from thought of vomiting and bile rising in his throat. He then started observing his worried companions. Most of them were also observing the others while some of them noticed his oddity.

_" Anata no ikei wo miru to totemo koufun shimasu."_

Harry heard a guy with black hair and eyes say to him, for a brief moment, not understanding what it meant. Then understanding it a few seconds later, to his annoyance. The guy had said that he was the dumbest person he had ever seen and while Harry wouldn't usually care if someone had insulted him, he was feeling a bit crabby due to the vertigo that had just hit him earlier.

"It's none of your business." Harry said nonchalantly.

"Why would you take the place of a stranger for certain death?" The guy asked, his black eyes staring at him with curiosity.

"The girl didn't deserve it and it looked to me that her family needed her." Harry shrugged it off.

"I think you were brave." A woman on Harry's right has said.

"Brave but _stupid_." People had started taking interest in the conversation at this point and kept quiet to listen.

"I don't have a family but the girl did and what I did was just a human thing to do." This statement seem to perk up everyone's curiosity about the green-eyes stranger.

"Do you know what goes on on these tournaments?" The guy asked again.

Harry shook his head and everyone stared at him. "I'm not from here."

"Figures!" The guy snorted.

"We are going to fight each other in the annual tournament. Everyone fights till one is left. The winner will have a seat in the upcoming feast and he or she will receive a large sum of money. While others join in for the money, others are either forced to or volunteered to take someone else's place." The woman who spoke up earlier explained.

"Doesn't sound bad, doesn't it? Except for one thing..." The guy said sarcastically and everyone tensed to what he will say next. "...If the lord of the eastern lands likes the one who wins, the winner will have the Honor of laying in his bed then being sent back to his village escorted by him."

Everyone looked at the guy in horror. Every face had a trace of worry etched on them, Harry didn't blame them. When Harry was just about to decide this was the worst that could happen, three words escaped the cocky guy's lips.

"...If you survive..."

Everyone was silently thrown in a state of Hysteria. Harry silently prayed that his friends will be able to find him before the tournament began.

"Regardless of his or her sex?" Harry asked tersely.

"Well, he is very fond of males, especially teenagers. Plus, he isn't very picky." Everyone stared at him in shock and terror.

"Um... How do you know all this?" The woman who talked earlier moved beside Harry, near the guy.

"A boy from our village was forced to join in last year. He was repeatedly taken to the Eastern Lord's bed as they traveled back to our village. That is the only reason the Eastern Lord escorts the so called 'winner'"

"What if you're younger than eighteen?" Harry asked, remembering he was only sixteen.

"It doesn't really matter what your age is. They only put that age limit thing because the Eastern Lord is rather fond of younger specimens"

"What about this Western Lord, Sess- Sesshi- Sesshoumar...u?" Harry felt the name roll out his tongue awkwardly.

"He doesn't like the Eastern Lord's antics, in fact, he doesn't like the Eastern Lord at all. He only puts up with him because of a treaty signed years ago. He doesn't like humans either, he thinks they are inferior. He only tolerates the tournaments because the crown loves it and keeps them preoccupied."

Harry didn't like the sound of that Western Lord.

_'Sounds like I'm in a real bloody mess!'_ Harry thought inwardly.

Though Harry had expected arriving to the Western Lord's palace soon, he had found out that the trip would take as least a week. Harry had been worried for the first few days, trying to come up with ways to escape, finding nothing could be done because of the tight security put on them. They had passed a few villages, picking up a few more people. One day, while being bored almost to death, Harry's curiosity perked up at a conversation between two guards stationed near him.

"...Do you think Lord Sesshoumaru would get fed up with Lord Yomi?"

"He probably already is, he's just trying not to get us into war."

"Who do you think will be the next victim of Lord Yomi?"

"If he had his choice, it would probably that odd green-eyed kid."

_Thump!_

"Yeah, he likes oddities and the younger the better."

_Tha-Thu-Thump!_

"Speaking of which, didn't that kid resemble that prisoner that escaped from the eastern barracks They said the kid had green eyes and a scar on his forehead."

_Thum-Tha-Thu-Thump!_

"Yeah, but they were probably hallucinating lying. Flying on a broom! Ha! Just to prove their incompetence further Letting a human prisoner go!" The taller guard scoffed.

"Don't you think it could partially be true?" The other demon asked.

"I don't see him carrying a broom anywhere!"

At this point, Harry stopped listening and his heartbeat started calming down too. After that, he was determined to escape before the tournament started. Every night when they camped, he would enlarge one of his books and read non-stop until one of the people with him started waking up. He had grown a bit close to the lady who had praised him earlier. They talked daily but none of them seem inclined to introduce their names at all. The cocky guy usually took part of the conversation either to give a sarcastic comment or to make them more worried though no one seem to take his comments offensively.

The week passed by incredibly fast to Harry and he still hasn't come up with any plan to escape. The guards, though disbelieving the rumor of him escaping, seem to keep an eye on him as if expecting him to pluck a broom from thin air and try to escape. That didn't help the situation at all. Though Harry appreciated the fact that no one seem to know he was a famous wizard destined to save the world one day, they were quite annoying at times when someone burst out sobbing or screaming or trying to escape which only made the guards more alert.

When they reached a big city surrounding the castle, Harry knew that his doom was comming closer and closer. He was quite preoccupied with the big city markets they passed by and the onlookers (mostly demons), giving him time to take his mind off his almost inevitable doom.

Sesshoumaru conversed with the Lord of the Eastern lands, bored to death though his pokerface seem to be flawless. The fat pig Yomi was pathetic and disgusting. He had heard that the pig had actually wanted him in bed though couldn't voice it out knowing the younger Taiyoukai would slice him in two before he could even say the word 'bed'.

Sesshoumaru was personally disgusted at the annual tournament where the humans fought with humans. Where was the excitement in that? The tournaments were all the same year after year. Humans fought, someone survives, there would be a feast, Yomi would take the unfortunate victim to bed and Sesshoumaru would finally rid his castle of his presence after two weeks of the pig's unbearably tedious and disgusting company.

The tournament posed no entertainment for him whatsoever. All he could do was hope and pray that the tournament would be over soon and while he does, he would envy Jacken and Rin who were free to do what they pleased without having to deal with the disgusting Youkai. After the tournament, he would conduct his pursuit of the tetsusaiga or just pester his little brother though he really wouldn't admit that.

"...what is your opinion on this, lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru distantly heard Yomi's question.

Sesshoumaru was suddenly pulled out of his musing and was again forced to pay attention to the blabbering idiot in front of him. He would be so glad when the pig's less idiotic son takes over the throne. Fortunately for Sesshoumaru, he no longer needed to prolong the one-sided conversation because the pig's legendary General came in. Sesshoumaru held a certain respect for General Raiku. The General was almost as stoic as he was and was strictly business most of the time. The General was also a legend in strength (though not as strong a he, Sesshoumaru) and strategy. Sesshoumaru was also hoping that the General was going to steal the throne because the General was not interest in war against him. They both knew that a was would result to a tremendous devastation. Sesshoumaru was sure that if Yomi was thrown off the throne, it would be either the General or Yomi's son that would fight for the throne.

"My Lords, the volunteers are here." He bowed.

Lord Yomi suddenly got excited, though he tried not to show it. Sesshoumaru was disgusted at the Taiyoukai's lack of self control. They went to the public courtyard where a lot of onlookers stood by to examine the contestants. The courtyard was big and could fit about a thousand people in it. There were guards, servants, and civilians waiting for the next batch of humans unfortunate enough to be selected to compete.

The humans came one by one in a line, escorted by half a dozen guards. As usual, the humans were puny looking and no one exerted any interest from the Inuyoukai. Lord Yomi however, was already examining the forty or so competitors. Sesshoumaru witnessed the observation with half a mind. Lord Yomi sized up each and every one of the humans with the usual groping here and there.

Harry walked nervously as the guards led them to a big courtyard with at least a few hundred onlookers around. They were made to stop in one line in the center of the courtyard where three aristocratic demons stood. Though one was a fat pig-like specimen, the other two were stern-looking. Harry was idly reminded of Dudley, his cousin, as the demon who he assumed was the Lord of the East look like a kid who just received a dozed Christmas presents. Harry frowned in disgust as the Demon examined each and every one of the contestants. He would rather die that be raped by that pig.

Then Harry looked at one of the other three demons. This one was tall with red locks. He was wearing an armor proudly and if he were bored, he didn't look like it. Harry then took his gaze to the other demon with silver hair and marking on the cheeks, eyes, and forehead. Harry gasped, he had thought the demon was a woman! The demon as male, the most beautiful male he's ever seen but still male.

_'I wouldn't mind if he was the Lord of the East'_

Harry froze in fear of what he had thought he just thought. He kept his gaze at the beautiful specimen. The demon then turned to look at him with penetrating golden eyes. Harry's heart skipped a beat and his stomach was strangely empty even though he had eaten a few chocolate frogs after breakfast.

The demon looked at him with a stoic face. Harry suddenly felt his cheeks burn though he couldn't turn away his gaze. It was as if he was hypnotized on stage but there was no magician to break the spell. Harry was thankful when someone blocked the demon from his sight until he looked up and found it was the wig on a pig. Harry almostscreeched, yes, screeched.

Sesshoumaru was idly watching the Taiyoukai as he examined the humans until he suddenly felt eyes on him. He turned his gaze to a boy with messy black hairs and green eyes...wait! Green eyes? He looked at the boy dressed in somewhat expensive kimono but seemed to haven't been able to take a bath in days. He was suddenly taken aback when he felt the boy's lustful desire. It was vague but was there. Sesshoumaru had never had a human stare at him that way, maybe except Sara but that was different. Their emotions were usually associated with fear and panic but this boy was panicking for a different reason.

This boy was probably not much older than sixteen. His hair sticked out in odd angles though it seemed to fit him. His somewhat wide eyes were the color of emerald green, rare for a human in Japan. His skin was slightly tanned yet light compared to other humans skin. This boy must be wealthy.

Though the boy seemed odd just from his appearance, there was also something else about the boy that puzzled Sesshoumaru. There was some kind of powerful force emanating from the boy in great but gentle waves. He could feel it, even smell it in the air, drowning everything else's scent. involuntarily, Sesshoumaru inhaled the scent more and more. It was like a drug, strangely addicting. It was pleasing to the nose and it wafted around him, enticing him. The blush that covered the boys cheeks made his pale skin more appealing. Just when Sesshoumaru was about to close his eyes, the bothersome Taiyoukai blocked the boys view.

What was that? It was some sort of trick. To think that this Sesshoumaru would ever fall for a human trick... but perhaps this human isn't really human. He did smell like a human but not as strongly as the other humans here. Sesshoumaru decided to look into this further and he was presented with the opportunity as Lord Yomi called to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, come look at this human."

Sesshoumaru walked in front of the boy, who kept his gaze down on the ground.

"His eyes are odd but they are a beautiful rarity." The demon beside his spoke.

Sesshoumaru slowly lifted the boys chin with his finger and watched with a certain pleasure as the boy's blush deepened. The boy was much more appealing up close. His eyes sparkled like gems and his skin was soft. Buzzes of electricity from from Sesshoumaru's fingers where he has touched the boys soft skin to his whole body. He suddenly jerked his hand away.

Harry gulped as the demon lifted his chin up. The demon was tall, much taller than him. The demon's face was like a porcelain doll with eyes that rivaled gems. The marks on his face made the demon much more imposing. Harry was tempted to brush his fingers against them.

The demon jerked his hand away as Harry felt tingling going up and down his spine. Harry realized he was levitating an inch from the ground then suddenly drop as the demon lost physical contact with him. He fell back to the ground, getting nervous as to what the demon may do to him...like dissect him or something.

The demon glared at him warily, thinking he must have done a spell or something. Harry flinched slightly at the gaze, turning his own back to the ground.

"He must be a foreigner huh?" Harry heard the idiotic demon on his left, say.


	4. I'm From The Future as Long as You Don't...

﻿ 

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize (inlcuding some elements in plot) is not mine. Don't sue, be nice.

**Summary: **Harry gets Flooed accidentally to the Sengoku Jidai, resulting to a meeting with the one and only demon lord Sesshoumaru. Slash in later chapters. This is a Sess/Harry fic so be warned. Flamers complaining about the pairing will be ignored but any other form of Flames shall be accepted and applied to the three step law: Take it in, process it, get rid of it.

**_Authors Notes:_** Soooo sorry for the long wait. I'm not allowed to use the computer during weekdays and I couldn't find the time to write until this weekend. Please forgive me! Here is the third chapter! It's not as well-written as I like but I suppose it's good enough. Please **Read** and **Review **but, more importantly, **_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Potter Meets a Demon Lord: I'm From The Future as Long as You Don't Bug Me**

Harry gave a throaty grunt when as he was roughly shoved inside a dimly lit cell with Mr. Optimistic himself. Harry cursed his luck at having the one guy who always seem to say that it could always get worse when you think it's already the worst it could be. The said boy was now smirking at him in that cocky manner that reminded Harry of Malfoy.

"What the hell are you snickering at?" Harry snapped.

"Nothing, just thinking how a rich pretty boy like you would try to get out of here."

"First of all, the name is Harr-" Harry paused, thinking what name to give him.

"Harr? That's an odd name." The boy said with an amused smile.

"It's Haru, okay!"

"Okay, what's the second thing?"

"What?"

"You said firstly so I assumed there would be a second thing."

Harry glared at the boy. "Secondly, I'm not rich and thirdly, you're not helping the situation at all."

"Well, I know for a fact that there is no way to escape so worrying about it won't help at all either."

Harry glared at the boy for a second or two then sat down on the bed at the opposite wall where the other boy sat at the bench. Harry started wondering what would happen if he didn't escape but all thoughts were dominated as he remembered the Demon Lord from before.

The demon's eyes were so captivating that he didn't have time to assess the rest of the demon lord's physique. The demon was wearing a white Kimono with a red pattern on his left shoulder with white pants. The demon also wore a lot of armor but what interest Harry greatly was that big fluffy thing on his shoulder. He guessed it was a boa, not seeing as how it could be a tail.

The demon was like a god in every physical aspect. Well, every visible physical aspect. Harry wondered what was like under that kimono.

"Shit!" Harry cursed, realizing he had curse out loud.

" _Nani_? "

Harry frowned at the guy, not understanding what the guy said. Then, he realized that the spell he did was fading. That made sense it was over a week ago that he did the spell. He summoned his wand, no caring about the other teenage boy's surprise. Harry then proceeded to put another language charm on himself. After he was done the other boy in the cell began questioning him, making him regret doing a spell in front of the other boy.

"Whe-where did that stick come from? What was that spark that came from that thing?"

"Calm down! That was none of your business!" Harry sighed in frustration.

"But what the heck was that thing you did?"

"It's magic! For cryin' out loud!" Harry was pleased when the other boy shut up but realize a moment later that the boy was looking at him strangely.

"Magic? Can you speak another language or something?"

Harry realized he spoke the last sentence in English. He summoned his book then read about the charm more.

_This simple translation charm is meant to translate words you speak into another language of the person nearest you and to understand the language itself. If the person talked to by the caster knows more than one language, the spell will get confused and the caster will end up speaking in different language depending on what language is known to the casters companion. To fix this problem, the caster must focus on one language. If the caster is intent on speaking in one particular language, in most cases, the caster's native tongue, the spell will focus on that language..._

Harry shut the book and put it back in his pouch. That would mean he would have to be careful around these people because he might end up speaking in another language, drawing their suspicion. Harry sighed, this situation was quickly getting out of hand.

_'Not that it was in hand at all at first anyway.'_ Harry snorted out loud.

"Hey! Listen to me! Are you a sorcerer or something?" The boy asked irritably.

"Let's make a deal here okay? I answer one of your questions, you answer one of mine. Deal? "

"Deal"

"You ask first."

"Answer my last question."

"Yes, I'm a wizard. What will happen in the tournament?"

"Every contestant will compete against each other and the finalist will compete with a low class demon. Where are you from?"

"I'm from England. Will anyone survive?"

"_En-glan-doo_ ? I've never heard of that" The boy asked him weirdly.

"Answer my question first!"

"In some cases when a competitor faints in the preliminaries but there are obstacles in the arena. In the finals when two competitors fight, usually the Demon Lords ask the winner to finish off the fight. Where is England?"

"England is in another part of the world, thousands of miles away. What are the obstacles?"

"Sometimes, there are beasts chained to the wall that prey on the ones who are close enough. That was what happened last year but it might be different now. How did you get here?"

"I was accidentally transported here by magic from the future in a fireplace. How long does the tournament last?"

"Only a day. You're from the future?"

"Yes, there was some mistake that happened. How many survive?"

"What is it like in the future?"

"Answer my question first." Harry sighed.

The boy ran his his hand in his tresses in frustration.

"The most that has survive is about five. Now answer my question."

"In the future, there are very few demons and most of them are in hiding. Humans populate the earth in billions and they invent many things that make many things easy."

"Aren't you gonna ask anything?" The boy asked eagerly but trying to hide his enthusiasm.

"No, I know enough already but just to be nice, I'll answer a couple of your questions as long as you don't bug me about my magic later." The boy nodded. "By the way, what's your name?"

The boy paused. "Akito, my name is Akito."

Akito bugged Harry for about an hour until Harry declared that he needed to study so that he may be able to find a way to escape. The boy shut up after and took after his own musings.

Akito was staring at the wall for quite some time, thinking about what _'Haru'_ had told him. He said that there were vehicles that moved so fast that they could cover a hundred miles in a few hours. He was specially interested in the flying machines that could travel a thousand miles in a day. There were things that were made simply for peoples luxury, There seem to b so many things that he couldn't comprehend. He was later disturbed in his musing by Harry.

"What is this?" Akito held up a piece of object.

"That is a quill but that isn't important. What's important is that I put a spell on it to protect you from danger. It minimizes the damage you will receive. It's simple really, the spell lasts about a week."

Akito looked at Harry incredulously. "Why would you give this to me?"

"Why are you asking me that? To protect you!"

"Why would you protect me?" Akito asked flatly.

"Why not? Unless you're a criminal who deserves to die."

"I don't deserve this."

"Why not?"

Akito paused for what seemed like an eternity. "I've been in this tournament before."

"What? The you..." The words died on Harry's lips.

"I've killed a lot of people."

"Then...that...that monster!" Harry suddenly stood up.

Akito was surprised to hear anger in Harry's voice.

"That pig defiled you!" Harry's voice quivered in anger.

"What does it matter to-"

"No one deserves that!" Harry snapped, pacing in the cell.

"I've won for two years in a row."

"Don't worry, you won't win this time." Harry's voice was firm but gentle. He smiled at Akito briefly then went to his bed and pulled the covers over himself.

Akito's heart was beating so hard, his eardrums were throbbing. His lips trembled, and he bit back a sob. Harry almost didn't hear it but Akito said it loud enough for him to understand.

" Arigato ."

Harrypeered from under the covers to look at his companion butwas met with his companion's back.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration as his thoughts wandered to the green-eyed boy for the twentieth time that hour. He couldn't help thinking about that strange power wafting around the boy like a protective shield. How could a single human make him feel that way. Maybe the human wasn't human, maybe the boy was something else. Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted by the obese obtuse Demon Lord himself accompanied by Raiku. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Sorry to interrupt you..." Yomi waddled in front of Sesshoumaru. _'You have better be sorry!'_ Thought Sesshoumaru.

"...but my top adviser, chief of the Eastern Land Council has arrived and I'd like you to meet my prodigy."

Someone stepped up from behind Yomi and Raiku. It was a female demon. Sesshoumaru grew wary. He did not sense the demon at all earlier. This demon was powerful. Sesshoumaru caught a familiar scent. It was a calming scent. Just like the boy's scent!

"Lord Sesshoumaru." The Demoness bowed, her voice filled with deep respect.

She had long hair elegantly piled on top of her head in an intricate manner. She had one deep red stripe on each side of her face from the tip of her almond-shaped eyes to her jaw. She had a circle on her forehead with strange characters ordered in a wavy fashion that made the entire symbol look like the sun. Her complexion was a perfect dark tan that matched with her dark eyes. She looked more fierce and aggressive yet strangely clam than stoic. She wore long heavy white robes that covered her entire body aside from her head, neck, and hands.

The power going off her were different than the boys'. Her aura had a calming effect that made his senses tingle in awareness. Instead of making his head clouded with lust like the boy did, she made his head clear and focused. She also had a presence about her that made her stand out, just like the boy. She made him feel as if she knew something he didn't. It frustrated Sesshoumaru.

"My lord, it is a great honor to meet you at last. My name is Miharu." The demoness kept her head bowed.

"Miharu and Raiku are my most valuable men." Yomi announced proudly.

Raiku seemed aware of Miharu's deep respect as Sesshoumaru was yet the pig was completely oblivious. Miharu raised her head, her eyes widened and she seemed to have tripled her awareness. Her whipped around several times, she seemed to be looking for something.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Miharu?" Yomi asked.

"He's here." Her breathing came fast and shallow and her heartbeat sped up. The was a slight crack in her voice. "I can smell him."

"Who?" Raiku asked, interest etched on his face. The young chief councilor rarely showed emotion in the presence of authoritative figures.

She closed her eyes for a few moments, deep in concentration in detecting the smell.

"I can smell him on you!" Miharu stared at Sesshoumaru.

"Who is he? " Raiku allowed a small amount of impatience to seep into his voice.

"_Harry Potter_." She said in a distractedwhisper.


	5. Do I Know You?

﻿ 

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize (inlcuding some elements in plot) is not mine. Don't sue, be nice.

**Summary: **Harry gets Flooed accidentally to the Sengoku Jidai, resulting to a meeting with the one and only demon lord Sesshoumaru. Slash in later chapters. This is a Sess/Harry fic so be warned. Flamers complaining about the pairing will be ignored but any other form of Flames shall be accepted and applied to the three step law: Take it in, process it, get rid of it.

**_Author Notes:_** Okay, you guys got lucky as a wave of inspiration hit me after I went to our boring church. This chapter may not be as well as you hope coz I've been struggling to write the tournaments part. Yes, I wrote this chapter in three hours so it may not be perfect but it will get you to the next chapters that are the best. Hopefully, you won't abandon me after this chapter. It is rushed but what the hey! It's Easter and I just got four chocolate eggs. Mwahahahahaha! Yes, sadly, I get crazy when it comes to chocolate. Anyway, You might not get the explanation you want concerning Miharu but you may**_ FEEL FREE TO GUESS!_**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, you really made my day!**

* * *

**Potter Meets a Demon Lord: Do I Know You?**

Harry Potter and the rest of the volunteers were led to a dark room lit by torches. Harry could hear a massive crowd cheer with impatience on another side of a massive door. The guards tell them to pick a weapon of their choice from a rack set against a wall. There were axes, swords, maces, whips, and weapons Harry had no name for. Harry watched as the volunteers tentatively pick their weapons. Most picked up swords but some picked up bows and arrows, maces, and throwing axes. Harry watched as Akito pick a bow and a quiver of arrows. He smiled briefly at Harry and went back to the crowd who already had picked their choice of weapons. Harry went to the rack and picked up a whip. He charmed it to stun anyone it hit, carefully putting a charm that made it so it couldn't hurt human flesh.

He stood beside the woman who he had talked to during the trip. She was pale and her eyes were clouded with worry. Harry quickly put the watch he had charmed to make her take minimum damage around her left wrist. She looked at him in surprise, questions floating around her. Harry smiled at her, whispering in a low voice, "For luck."

The woman smiled back at him as they walked through the massive door into a large arena with thousands of onlookers. They all cheered, waiting for the bloodshed to happen. It made Harry sick to the stomach but he swallowed his nervousness. He had to be strong, for Akito and the lady who he has yet to learn the name of.

The arena had five stages, enough for ten people to move around liberally. However this may not seem too threatening, large beast were later chained to the sides of the stages, preventing people from escaping from them.

"Welcome all! This day is the day of the annual tournament! We extend our greetings to you and hope you will enjoy this day of entertainment." A speaker from one of the balconies spoke in a very loud voice. The crowd cheered.

After the short introduction, the volunteers were separated by four groups, ten in each group. Akito and the lady were separated from Harry and each other into different groups. Harry waited anxiously as his group was led to one of the five stages, flinching at the beast growled at him. Oddly enough, the beast reminded him of Hagrid. He would've loved to see these creatures. Harry wasn't affected much by the beast, having encountered a certain three-headed dog at his school. But worried or not, they were dangerous. They had long fangs and sharp looking teeth, their claws were even longer and sharper. Harry steadied himself as they were lined in a circle, facing each other. He observed each and every contestant, they were all tense. Some of them looked normal but there were some who looked like they would be hard to bring down.

Harry heard the announcer shout then everything seemed to happen in a blur. Everyone charged at each other, carefully avoiding the beasts. Harry cast an spell to make him unnoticeable. He couldn't bear to watch as the men fought with each other. There was blood and the crowd cheered as one competitor fell. Harry noticed that unconscious competitors were dragged off by guards off the stage. Harry readied himself, then started whipping at every competitor that came near him. One by one they fell, most of them dead but Harry was able to stun three competitors and they were dragged off by the guards.

Harry was the only one left so the guards escorted him off the stage to a waiting room where they gave him some water. The guards eyed him strangely, it seems that they hadn't noticed him on stage because of the spell so they became suspicious.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked for the green-eyed boy, he noticed that Miharu was tense beside him. She stood there, anxious for something. She had sated that night that she had sensed a great power in the castle. Yomi had asked about it. The incident alerted Sesshoumaru on how valuable the demoness was to the Demon Lord. The demoness had stated that she can not say for the fates have decided that it could be revealed in time. The idiotic demon lord fell for it. Sesshoumaru knew that it was a lie straight away. Sensing amusement by the General had helped him realize the girl was lying. Sesshoumaru now knew that the General and the Chief councilor were accomplices. He would uncover their secrets long enough. 

For now, he would occupy himself with the tournament. This was the first time that he had actually been interested in it. The boy was a mystery that went unsolved, Sesshoumaru didn't like not knowing. He would see what would happen in the tournament and he will decide whether there is something special about the boy.

The competitors came, they were separated, and Sesshoumaru kept an eye at the green-eyed boy. When the match started, he soon started wanting to watch something else. Sesshoumaru resisted the urges to ignore the boy. He found that the boy must have done something to make himself scarce. He kept an eye on the boy still and it seemed that no one else noticed the boy. There was fighting in the stage but the boy stood in one spot, watching the the other competitors. The competitors took no notice of him, neither did the beasts or the guards, or the onlookers. Sesshoumaru sensed beside him the demoness' curiosity peek. He glanced at the demoness, she was grinning and her eyes held mirth. She was watching the boy too.

Sesshoumaru looked back at the boy, he was now using his whip. It hit a couple of wounded competitors and they fell, stunned. No one else besides him and the demoness seem to notice what he did. Sesshoumaru observed the demoness after the guards escorted the boy out of the arena.

"Chief councilor, what do you think about the boy?" Sesshoumaru asked her. She looked at him, somewhat startled. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to grin. All eyes in the balcony were now on the two demons.

"The boy seemed... scarce."

'Good choice of words.' Sesshoumaru turned back to the arena, not bothering to reply.

* * *

Harry was fallowed by Akito moments later, he was pale. It had only took an hour to finish the first round but Harry was tired. Akito didn't seem tired but mostly shocked. He sat beside Harry.

"I tried no to kill anyone this time." Akito whispered softly.

"That's good, are you hurt?" Harry asked in concern.

"Not really, thanks to you." Akito gave Harry a shaky smile. "Ayame-san fainted, the guards took her away, I think she survived."

"Who?" Harry was puzzled.

"The lady you gave that bracelet to." Akito looked at him weirdly.

"I never got her name." Harry sighed in relief.

An uncomfortable silence enveloped them both until Akito spoke up again.

"I won't let you win." Akito said firmly.

"What? Why not? I can't let that- that monster touch you again!" Harry hissed.

"And I can't let him touch you." Akito smiled softly.

"No, you will not win, I promised and I intend to keep that promise." Harry said firmly.

Akito didn't speak, he couldn't, he was at the verge of tears. No one had ever cared for him so deeply as to suffer hell for him. He and Harry stared at each other for a few moment. Harry's gaze suddenly softened, as if in a trance, and without any warning, he closed the gap between them and pressed his soft lips on is right cheek. He draw back, he flushed when he realized what he had done. He stammered an apology that make Akito laugh.

"It's alright, I'm touched." Akito grinned at him.

"I seriously didn't know what came over me. I- I-" Harry stopped stammering when he realized what Akito had said.

Harry sighed deeply, slumping back on his chair.

'What's happening to me! Did I suddenly turn gay?' Harry tried to wave his thoughts away furiously. He was relieved when Akito said nothing more.

Two men came in after half an hour. The cheering hadn't died down until then. When it was time to fight each other, Harry faced one of the two men who came in late. He watched as Akito was led to another stage. The man who faced him was taller than him, with toned muscles. He had a grim expression on his face. Harry was given a sword as were the other contestants.

After half an hour, Harry was able to make his opponent faint. Akito had finished much earlier than him, killing he opponent accidentally by pushing him to the reach of the beasts.

Harry and Akito faced each other. Akito had a grim determination set on his face but Harry wasn't about to let his friend be the prey of that pig. He readied himself, brandishing his wand out of the sight of others. Akito paled when he saw the wand, then suddenly, he charged with a scream. Harry stepped aside and tripped him. He tried to get up but Harry had hit the back of his neck with the hilt of his sword. Akito fell unconscious.

Harry had expected the guards to pull Akito away and make him face the lesser demon he was supposed to fight after this but he was wrong. A giant snake, bigger than the basilisk had been set loose in the stage in addition to the beasts. Harry shielded his friend from he snake's view.

Harry suddenly became distant. His vision had turned red and he could see... Himself! He slithered to the nearest beast, who teared him apart in mere seconds. Harry suddenly came back to himself, snapping out of his reverie. He had controlled the snake without meaning to. A murmur of confusion had rippled across the crowd. Another snake was released in the stage. This time, Harry set himself in determination.

He stared the snake in the eyes, and without any realization that he was doing it until he was actually doing it, he started to speak in Parseltongue. He told the snake to tear himself apart. Harry too one step towards the snake. The snake slithered back, hissing in agony. Harry took another step, this time the snake let out an anguished cry then tore itself apart.

The crowd was stunned to silence, the snake was lying dead in it's own pool of green blood. Harry's ears turned deaf as the crowd cheered loudly. Harry looked around the arena, when the high demons came down to congratulate him, he had the sudden urge to say 'I am Gluteus Maximus, are you not entertained!'. He shook those comical thoughts away as the fat pig, the God-like demon, the red-haired youkai, a female demon, and a line of guards approach him.

"Well done!" The fat pig laughed.

Harry tried not to shudder in disgust. A moan escaped from Akito, Harry looked over him, satisfied when he saw he was fine. The pig demon snorted in disgust at Akito.

"He's still alive? I was starting to wonder when he would finally loose." The demon made a lustful expression. "Finish him."

The words rang inside Harry's head like an echo he couldn't get rid of. His vision was clouded in anger, without thinking he had lifter his wand, pointing at the pig and had said the unforgivable.

" Avada Kedavra" Green light shot out of his wand angrily like lightning. The demon screamed in agony as he fell to the ground. There was silence, the demon lay on the ground, unmoving, no sign of injury in sight yet no sign of life in those glassy blue eyes. Harry breathed heavily, he dropped to the ground next to his friend who was wide-eyed. He looked at Harry with watery eyes. Harry pointed his wand at his friend and murmured a quick ' Enervate '. Akito sat up groggily, rubbing the back of his neck.

The guards pointed weapons in his direction, shocked but alert until a commanding voice rang out in the whole arena.

"Drop your weapons!" The demoness strode forward. She stood next to Harry. The guards were uncertain of what action to take.

Harry looked up at her, she looked strangely familiar. She smiled at him slightly, then turned back to the guards.

"You know what this means, don't you?" The demoness growled threateningly. The guards dropped their weapons hastily. The red-haired demon stood next to the demoness. "He has slain the Lord of the Eastern Lands! Our law had stated that the one who slays the Lord shall keep the throne. Bow to the new Eastern Lord!"

Everyone bowed to Harry except the Western Lord who was equal to him in rank. Harry stood, helping his friend up. He looked at the demoness who had her head bowed low to him.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked.

Akito and everyone in the vicinity looked at him strangely but the demoness grinned at him.

"Relena Greenwood!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at the demoness.

"Yes, my lord. Are you not using a translation charm?" She asked him with a mirthful grin in English. "I am a dragon demon, I am able to speak every language known to this world. Your spell is going haywire."

Harry looked at her in puzzlement then suddenly remembered that the spell made him speak any language the person he was talking to knew. Harry blushed crimson.

"Oh, yeah."

The demoness took out a dark wooded wand then pointed at him and muttered a spell.

"You'll only be able to speak English and Japanese now." She said in Japanese.

"Um, could you please help my friend and I coz I'm really tired." Harry asked uncertainly until the demoness had Laughed out loud.

"Certainly mi Lord!" She smiled brightly. She turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed. "With your leave, my lord"

"We'll settle this inside." Sesshoumaru didn't allow any emotion to leak in his voice yet in the inside, he was shocked, uncertain and excited.


	6. Explanations Over Tea

﻿ 

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize (inlcuding some elements in plot) is not mine. Don't sue, be nice.

**Summary: **Harry gets Flooed accidentally to the Sengoku Jidai, resulting to a meeting with the one and only demon lord Sesshoumaru. Slash in later chapters. This is a Sess/Harry fic so be warned. Flamers complaining about the pairing will be ignored but any other form of Flames shall be accepted and applied to the three step law: Take it in, process it, get rid of it.

**_Author Notes:_** Another chappie! Kinda rushed coz I'm downloading something. Enjoy please!

****

**Thanks to those who reviewed, you really made my day agian!**

* * *

**  
Potter Meets a Demon Lord:ExplanationsOver Tea**

Harry sipped the tea that was given to him by Miharu, or should we say Relena. Akito was beside him, drinking his own tea in silence. Harry had refused to leave Akito's side so he had to be dragged along in he meeting that included Relena, General Raiku, and more importantly, Lord Sesshoumaru. They were all sitting in silence, sipping their tea except Lord Sesshoumaru who was content at staring at him. Harry had been blushing the moment he set foot in the room when Sesshoumaru had glanced at him. Harry berated himself for being so obviously pathetic. He was starting to feel like a school girl who had a crush.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to care at all. His face was set in a stoic expression that made Harry flinch nervously. Relena had been "helpful" by looking at Harry and Sesshoumaru amusedly. Akito was unreadable as was Raiku. All in all, they made a pretty weird group. No one was eager to start.

"What will happen now?" Raiku had finally broken the sound barrier.

"He is the Lord of the Eastern Lands now, human or not," Relena sipped her tea.

"No one will approve for a human ruler!" Sesshoumaru snarled. Harry flinched.

Sesshoumaru sensed Harry's unease, immediately regretting snapping. The boy had been bathed and rested. Relena had helpfully selected black robes with white patterns on them. His robes matched his eyes and his blush had stayed in place the moment he saw Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru thought he looked delectable.

'No! To think that I, Sesshoumaru, would fall for a human.' Sesshoumaru had settled for denial.

"Fist of all, Relena, I want you to tell me how you ended up here? I never really knew you at Hogwarts though." Harry tried to keep his voice steady while steadily getting annoyed at the demoness who found the situation quite amusing.

"Since everyone in this room has already been informed of where we're from and what we are, I think I should start with my story." Relena cleared her throat. "I have been here for thirty years, Harry."

"What? But that can't be! You've only-"

"Yes, I know. But think about this first. I had been here thirty years earlier from now in the past and you've accidentally been dropped in the floo network now. It doesn't have to make sense. My seventeen year-old self had been sent here thirty years earlier than you while you have been sent now. I may have been missing for only a few months but that hardly matters when it comes to wormholes. They are mostly random." Relena took another sip of her tea and continued. "Anyway, continuing with the story. My grandparents were full-blooded demons. They had a son, my father. Those were the times when powerful demons were persecuted and also the time when wizards and witches had become numerous, unlike now. They hid in the mountains where they lived for a hundred years. My father met my mother then, who was also a full-blooded dragon demon. My mother, was a witch. A rare case for a demon. They had decided to hide their identities and put a spell on themselves to seem human. They lived in the wizarding world. So it posed a problem to them when I was born."

Relena paused and sipped her tea, annoying the hell out of the awaiting listeners.

"Ahem. My mother was overjoyed when she had found I was a witch. So, they went to Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of our time. Dumbledore had put a very complex and powerful enchantment on me with the help of Nicholas Flamel, another great wizard. They made me temporarily human until I reach my majority, which is eighteen where I will age as a demon from then on. But, during the first task in the Triwizards tournament, an accident had happened. I happened to stumble..." A faint cough from Raiku was heard "Purposely" Relena glared at him.

"Into the dragons. When my demon blood sensed the dragons, it overrode the fading enchantment put on me. My body was so shocked at the awakening than I turned into my full youkai form immediately. I turned into a black dragon. The other dragons panicked when they sensed my power and I panicked too so I flew off. Just as fate would have it, I was sucked into a wormhole that appeared in the sky. I ended up here." Relena ended the story.

"How did you become the top adviser and Chief councilor?" Sesshoumaru wasn't able to hide his curiosity.

"I worked my way to the top." Relena smiled mischievously.

"What were you planning after you fully captured the Lord of the Eastern Lands?" Sesshoumaru asked directly.

Relena grinned. "I was planning on killing him and assuming the throne for myself."

"What? You're crazy!" Harry suddenly blurted out.

"Well, yes, I may be erratic and a little bit crazy. I was interested in governing the Eastern Lands. It's like playing Sim City full throttle!" Relena grinned distantly.

"You are crazy!" Harry accused.

"If you say so, mi lord." Relena shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, your story now, Harry." Relena sipped her tea. "I think a good explanation is that a wormhole had appeared in the floo network. There had never been such a case but you just happen to have splendid luck." Relena emphasized the last part.

"Great!"

"Now that we know the full story, we must take a course of action." Relena stated.

"What do you suggest, Lady Miharu?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I would like to ask for your help. I would like to train Harry here for his role as Lord of the Eastern Lands." Relena turned to Sesshoumaru respectfully.

"No way!" A hand slammed down the table hard, making all the inhabitants of the room turn to him. "I will not be the Lord of the Eastern Lands, okay? I just want to go back to our time and to Hogwarts! I don't agree with your plan."

No one expected to see Relena glare at Harry mercilessly. The temperature seemed to drop as Harry and Relena engaged in a staring contest.

"You should have thought about that before you killed the vile pig!" Relena snarled so viciously, Harry almost gulped.

"It was in self defense." Harry sat back down.

"Harry, I should tell you this." Relena sighed tiredly. "There is a very small chance that you will be able to go back. Unless Professor Dumbledore and the others find a way to know your location in time, they might not be able to bring you back. Trust me Harry, I've been trying to find a way back but I haven't found anything or anyone that could help. I suggest you do what I did, make the best of things. You haven't been here two weeks and you've already made friends (Raiku: "And enemies") and seized the throne to the Eastern Lands successfully. Even I had a harder time."

"This is no joke, Relena!" Harry nearly screamed in frustration.

"I wasn't joking..." Everyone turned to Relena. "...maybe except on the last part."

Harry gave a small smile but said nothing.

"Tell you what, I'll have everyone under my command search for a way to go through time if you agree to train with me." Relena set down her cup of tea.

"What exactly are you gonna teach me?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"How to run a country, basic defense, definitely some martial arts and advanced magic." Relena counted off the subjects she would teach with her fingers. "Oh, yeah! And I'm going to teach you wandless magic!"

"What? But that's for powerful wizards!"

"Whatever... and I'll have to teach you etiquette, dance lessons, traditional Japanese culture-"

"Wait a minute! What the heck are those for?"

"Well, if your going to be the leader of a country, you have to learn these things. It is required for diplomacy and when we meet with the other Lords of the Northern and Southern Lands."

Sesshoumaru agreed silently.

"Are they demons too?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yes, but don't worry. As soon as they find out you have magic like me, they will lighten up with the prospect of a human Eastern Lord." Relena shrugged it off as if it happened everyday.

"How could you be so sure of that. You may be respected because you have magic but don't forget you're also a demon."

"That is true but, since you don't know yet, I'll tell you. Demons are very receptive to magic. Even though Lord Yomi was compared to the other Lords, he was still stronger than many demons. You killed him in less than a minute. Demons are drawn to you because of the same reasons. The stronger the demon, the more receptive they are to magic. I have magic in me so I am not as receptive to magic, however, I am still careful, with one Stupefy, you could throw me into a coma. Thankfully, there are very few people here with magic."

"So I'm powerful to demons?" Harry asked.

"In a sense you could kill them in less than a minute with magic, yes." Everyone in the room aside from Relena resisted rolling their eyes.

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"With Lord Sesshoumaru's leave, I would like to stay here until you are deemed fit to be presented to the Eastern Lands and the Lords of the Northern and Southern Lands." Relena turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed deeply. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we would forever be in your debt if you help us in this."

Raiku did the same.

"As general of the Eastern Lands Army and the faithful servant of my mistress Lady Miharu Relena Greenwood, I beg of your service also."

Sesshoumaru mused for a few moments. "And what benefit will I gain from this?"

"The Eastern Lands will sign a treaty of allegiance with the Western Lands that would promise aid to the Western Lands in times of need. And also..." Relena paused dramatically. "...I will guide you and your ward to develop your magical attributes."

"What? He has magic?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes, he and his ward, Rin-chan. You might have experienced an attraction between yourselves because of the combination of Lord Sesshoumaru's demonic heritage and his magic. It makes him almost completely irresistible to powerful wizards or witches."

"Wha-You- You mean that... I-" Harry wasn't able to finish the sentence because of the blood rushing to his face. "But what about you?

"For some reason, my dragon heritage makes me immune to these attractions."

"What do you mean my ward has magic?" Sesshoumaru cut in.

"I sensed it the moment I stepped in the castle. She was in one of the gardens and I sensed her magic."

"What would happen if I trained my magic to it's potential."

"You will be even more powerful." An unmistakably excited glint in Relena's eyes became present.

"Then I accept your offer."


	7. Assassination Atempts, Europe, and Big S...

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize (inlcuding some elements in plot) is not mine. Don't sue, be nice.

**Summary: **Harry gets Flooed accidentally to the Sengoku Jidai, resulting to a meeting with the one and only demon lord Sesshoumaru. Slash in later chapters. This is a Sess/Harry fic so be warned. Flamers complaining about the pairing will be ignored but any other form of Flames shall be accepted and applied to the three step law: Take it in, process it, get rid of it.

**_Author Notes:_** Okay, things may seem rushed in the chapter and it may drag at some parts but it **_is_**better that the other chapters. I know it is! Please tell me! ☺Over n' out!

* * *

**  
Potter Meets a Demon Lord: Assassination Atempts, Europe, and Big Surprise**

Harry wasn't having the best of days... Wait, scratch that. Harry was having the worst day. Going from totally embarrassed to utterly tired had it's effects on a poor human body. Warm up, that wasn't so bad. Twenty laps around the very large training grounds, it made you want to kill the person who put you in the situation in the first place. Speaking of which, the said person was being annoyingly cheerful this early morning.

"Two more laps, Harry and you can rest!" Harry soon found that Relena Greenwood was an utterly distasteful character when it came to training.

Though Harry didn't mind the stares from demons in the training grounds, but Harry did mind being scrutinized by the Demon Lord, who, by the way, was also the object of his nightly (and daily) fantasies. Sure, he didn't mind being forced to face the God-like demon in this totally degrading situation, but he did mind that he faced the demon in an earlier degrading situation then being forced to face him again.

What situation was that, you ask? Well, thanks to the ever reliable Relena Greenwood, demon bitchtress the great, Harry was lost wandering the castle in the early hours of dawn. You must know, waking a person up rudely with a deafening whistle then abandoning him to find the kitchens on his own was not a very nice thing to do. Not only that, if the said person had only been forgiving enough to point him to the right direction of the kitchens, then maybe he wouldn't have been in the very embarrassing situation that he had been in in the early hours of dawn.

Harry wandered the castle in great frustration. Not only was the castle very big, unfortunately, every corridor had to be the exact same replica of every other corridor in the castle. Though asking for directions should have been the easiest path to take, there hadn't been a chance to do so. So when Harry James Potter was at his wit's end, he randomly opened a door among the hundred other doors in the castle. Though there were a few hundreds to one chance that Harry would have picked a door that led to the room of a certain demon lord who was undressing at the time, Harry wasn't so lucky (it is different in another point a view though).

Harry didn't mind seeing the great Sesshoumaru half naked with his chest and abdomens showing but he did mind that it was inappropriate of him to walk in on the Lord of the Western Lands, undressing, who, by the way, would have ripped him apart in mere seconds. He could have gotten out of the situation easily if only he had the brains to apologize and explain. However, circumstances like these did not often arise so you can only imagine, unless you've walked in on a half naked God-like demon lord before, what Harry felt like when he saw those perfect muscles ripple with every movement the demon lord made. Yes, he blushed, he stammered, he choked on his own words, and he ran with whatever dignity, if he still had any, he had then. Of course, Harry didn't know that the demon was actually embarrassed too because like him, the demon lord actually had the same, if not more, intense attraction.

Fact is, Harry is human, he wasn't able to detect emotions and feeling of those around him like a very sexy full-blooded Taiyoukai with silver hair and golden eyes. He was only a boy filled with buckets of teenage hormones destined to save the world one day from a mad psycho bald guy who had a thing for snakes and anagrams. If he was a demon, able to sense emotions and whatnot, he would have known that the demon lord was actually very shocked and very aroused to see him with that cute blush of his. And, if he knew, he would have pounced on the demon right then and there just as the demon would have done so if given the chance to actually process what have happened while he was still in the presence of the demon lord. Oh well, you know life, it is not very un-sucky.

Harry swore for the hundredth time that hour. Two more laps to go and he will be able to embrace the sweet bliss of rest. Must run, step and step and step. One and a half lap to go. Harry could faintly hear some shouting in the distance... but then again, most of the demons in the training grounds were either shouting a battle cry or snarling. Harry was sure there had to be a record for time running around a training ground full of demons looking at you without melting. If looks could smother, Miharu/Relena Greenwood would be six feet under by now.

Harry was only vaguely aware of someone tackling him to the ground because of his current condition: completely drained and dizzy. A wave of vertigo hit him so hard as he was roughly shoved to the ground by strong slender arms. When Harry's vision cleared, he saw a single arrow embedded to the ground where he had been standing. Moments later, the arrow evaporated in a wisp of black vapor. Harry looked up at his savior who happened to be the one and only sex-god Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled angrily as he tried to ignore the heat creeping through his body as he held the smaller body against him, it also happened to fit in his frame perfectly, by the way. The person who the said body belonged to gulped as he saw the arrow evaporate. Sesshoumaru unconsciously held the boy tighter to him as he sensed the fear the boy was feeling.

Sesshoumaru stood up and parted from the boy painfully, afraid he might forever be held by the spell the sound of Harry's heartbeat wove. He checked the boy of injuries, regardless of the fact that he had already known the boy was unharmed. He wanted to make sure. Relena ran to them, Raiku going the other way, going after the one who had shot the arrow.

"Har, you okay?" Relena checked the boy herself with a critical eye.

"F-fine, just tired and hungry." Harry said weakly, very disappointed that Sesshoumaru had decided to let go of him.

"Let's go inside immediately." Relena said seriously.

"I will alert the guards." Sesshoumaru strode away.

Relena pulled Harry to the castle, sickeningly fast due to her demon speed. She led, or dragged, Harry to an inside garden in the castle where a little girl was playing among the flowers. She was wearing a plain kimono with patterns on it and a pigtail on the side of her head. She waved frantically at Relena as she saw them approach. Relena smiled at the child warmly.

"Rin-chan, would you mind looking after Harry-kun for me?" Relena asked sweetly.

"Hai!" Rin jumped up and down frantically, spraying flower petals everywhere.

"Arigato Rin-chan!" Relena kissed the top of Rin's head who blushed and smiled meekly.

Relena rushed out of the garden, murmuring strong defensive spells on the walls and doors and a simple hiding charm. She walked out the door, leaving Harry and Rin alone in the beautiful garden.Relena bumped into Akito, mumbling incantations as she went.

"Miharu-sama, whe-" Akito didn't have any time to finish his sentence as Relena pushed him through the garden door then promptly left them.

"What was that?" Akito asked, turning to the two occupants who looked as bewildered as him.

"I have no idea." Harry said in a bewildered tone.

Harry and Akito sat down side by side in front of Rin who was talking a hundred miles per hour. She was a bouncy little girl who had a mouth as big as Europe.

"Slow down, kid!" Akito said, throwing Rin in the air then catching her again, making her giggle.

"I'm Rin-chan!" She said happily.

"Hi Rin-chan, I'm Harry." Harry smiled at the little girl.

"Hello, Harii-san! And who are you, onii-chan!" Rin bounced on Akito's lap.

"Akito, my name is Akito." Akito smiled also.

"What are you doing here, Rin-chan?" Harry asked.

"I'm playing here while Sesshoumaru-sama is out!" Rin smiled happily.

"Sesshoumaru? Do you like Sesshoumaru-sama?" Akito asked.

"Yes! Rin-chan love Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin bounced happily.

"Does he take care of you?" Akito asked curiously.

"Sesshoumaru-sama take care of Rin-chan!"

"But where is your mother and father?" Harry asked Rin who paused then started bouncing again.

"Rin-chan don't need kaa-san and tou-san anymore! They went to heaven and Rin-chan has Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin laughed happily, making Harry envious that Rin could be so happy without parents, putting aside the fact that Sesshoumaru gets to take care of her, of course.

Rin contented herself by running around picking flowers. Harry then came up with an idea and called Rin. Rin squealed in delight as flowers came out of Harry's wand when Harry muttered a small "_Orchideous_". They had a great time running around with Rin as they waited for Relena and the others come back.

"Did you find anything?" Relena asked Raiku as they stood outside the garden with Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing except that the demon was a Kage-youkai (1). The demon killed itself when I reached it." Raiku said stoically.

"Where did you put Harry?" Sesshoumaru tried not to let worry seep into his voice.

"Right here." Relena led them to the door, which, in Sesshoumaru's surprise, wasn't noticed. He then realized that a spell was put on it.

Harry was laughing near Akito and Rin, who were rolling around the ground, laughing right with him. Sesshoumaru felt a pang of jealousy as he saw Harry being so happy without him. He felt stupid for doing so.

"Harry." Relena came with a cheerful smile.

"What happened?" Harry asked, getting up, trying not to glance at Sesshoumaru.

"Demon killed itself before it was interrogated. We'll have to leave you with a guard at all times from now on, you'll have to be with one of us at all times." Relena sighed with Rin screaming in the background, jumping at Sesshoumaru.

"At all times?" Harry asked, blushing.

"Why, Harry? Are you embarrassed I'd leave you with him?" Relena asked Harry in English, winking suggestively.

"Wha-what? O-of course not!" Harry tried to sound indignant but he was too busy filling his face with more blood.

Sesshoumaru gave a low growl of impatience.

"Anyway, I think it's time we had breakfast." Relena announced. "Lord Sesshoumaru, would you care to join us?"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod.

The six of them sat outside on a porch overlooking a huge garden. They would have eaten very quietly if Rin were not there. She was happily eating her breakfast without caring for the sensitive ears of the demons present.

"Rin..." Sesshoumaru gave a small warning.

" Gomenasai Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted, not having been affected by the warning at all.

Harry laughed as Rin cutely ate her food messily. Sesshoumaru hoped he would hear that laugh again.

"I have never seen anyone eat as messily as Ron." Harry suddenly grew silent.

"Ron Weasley? Hmm... I believe I've met two of his brothers in Romania and Egypt. Bill and Charlie as I recall. One works with dragons and one with Gringotts." Relena tried to lighten his mood.

"You were in seventh year when you disappeared from Hogwarts, right?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, It was near the first task. I presume Dumbledore kept my disappearance quiet? I never had many friends then. I was a loner." Relena said.

"For a loner, you certainly had a knack for trouble, like the Weasley twins." Harry grinned. "I believe the rumors that you were an evil scary pyromaniac helped in your reputation as a loner."

"Hey! I didn't mean to set fire on Snape's desk!" Relena stated indignantly.

"Or his pants, his robes, his office, or professor Trelawny's hair..." Harry counted off the incidents with his fingers.

"That witch was annoying me, stating I won't live to my eighteenth birthday! I suppose she's bragging about how right she was about that because of my disappearance!" Relena's eyes flashed a fiery red. "...darn witch, bragging about her phony inner eye..."

"You know, she actually gave a prophecy that came true. Not the gibberish she says all the time. It was about Wormtail and Voldemort."

"Wormtail?" Relena asked, confused.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"He's dead isn't he?"

"No, it turns out my godfather, Sirius Black, was innocent and Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed my parents."

"Really? Interesting, I was actually thinking of becoming an auror to hunt down followers of the dark lord, setting them on fire, no less." Relena grinned.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Raiku asked while Sesshoumaru just listened.

"Sirius Black is an innocent convict who escaped from a highly secure wizarding prison. He was charged with the murder of thirteen muggles and a wizard who turned out to be alive. He was imprisoned for twelve years until he was able to escape to hunt down the wizard who set him up, Peter Pettigrew."

"Why did he wait twelve years?" Raiku asked him strangely.

"He thought the wizard was dead until he saw a picture of Petter Pettigrew in a newspaper, a reading material that lists news on it. So he turned himself into a dog and escaped." Harry escaped.

"Wouldn't the people who saw the newspaper be alerted too?" Raiku asked.

"He was a rat then." Harry explained.

"What?" Raiku was bewildered.

"They are both an unregistered animagus!" Relena snapped her finger.

"Yeah, the three of them, including my father." Harry smiled faintly.

"Animagus?" Akito raised a brow.

"An animagus is someone who could turn turn him or herself into a specific animal at will without the aid of a wand." Relena explained.

"My father's form was a stag while my godfather's was a dog that has an uncanny similarity to a grim. A grim is a huge black dog that is taken as a death omen. Peter Pettigrew was a rat, literally and figuratively." Harry explained.

"What happened?" Relena asked eagerly.

"When my godfather escaped, he went to Hogwarts because the picture taken was actually a picture of the Weasleys."

"Oh, yeah, I saw that on the Daily Prophet. The wizarding news paper."

"He had been living as a rat with the Weasley for years. He saw that it was on Ron's shoulder so he guessed that Wormtail was at Hogwarts. You've heard about the fat lady, Ron and Sirius Black right?" Harry paused then continued as Relena nodded. "So he went after Wormtail, in the end, he escaped and went back to Voldemort."

"Then?" Relena asked, not satisfied with Harry's ending. "I read in the Internet that you had dragged out the dead body of Cedric Diggory by portkey in the final tast in the Triwizards Tournament. They keep saying that you were raving mad."

"Yeah, I- Wait a minute, did you say Internet?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I found a way to connect to the Internet with a lop top I magically powered and a broken time turner. Can you believe that there actually is a wizard site created by a muggle born. Only wizards could view the site. There is a password required to enter the site. The password is always an answer to a magic related questions." Relena brushed it off nonchalantly.

"You have a time turner!" Harry asked incredulously.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that. It was my mom's and it was broken a long time ago. I tried to fix it when I got here but I couldn't! Not having the expertise for such a thing." Relena glared defensively.

"Why didn't you send a message to someone that you were stuck here in the past?" Harry accused.

Relena fell silent.

"You, want to be stuck here!" Harry's eyes widened in realization.

Relena sighed. "Me and my big mouth!"

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**1.) **I'm not sure wether it's an appropriate term for shadow-demon but watever.


	8. The Untitled Chapter

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize (inlcuding some elements in plot) is not mine. Don't sue, be nice.

**Summary: **Harry gets Flooed accidentally to the Sengoku Jidai, resulting to a meeting with the one and only demon lord Sesshoumaru. Slash in later chapters. This is a Sess/Harry fic so be warned. Flamers complaining about the pairing will be ignored but any other form of Flames shall be accepted and applied to the three step law: Take it in, process it, get rid of it.

**_Author Notes:_** I'm sorry! The internet in the house got busted a few weeks back so I could not update even though I planned on doing so earlier. I really appologize and as a peace offering, I shall update next week. I promise. Thanks for anyone who's been patient. Another note, I will not update the Heavenly Hell version any longer.

* * *

**Potter Meets a Demon Lord****: The Untitled Chapter**

Sesshoumaru watched the setting sun in one of the towers in his castle. The tower he stood at didn't have too much of a good view but he chose that particular tower for a reason and that reason was Harry James Potter. You would think that Harry James Potter didn't have a connection to a tower with a bad view but the great Demon Lord Sesshoumaru was at that particular tower because of the teenage boy, believe it or not. Sesshoumaru was trying to stay away from the boy as much as possible. According to the Demoness Miharu's explanation, he was only attracted to the boy because of his magic and he didn't like that one bit. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't possible for him to take a human for a mate for it was disgraceful to his demon heritage. Even though the said human was in fact a powerful wizard destined to save the world one day and was now the ruler of the eastern lands, he couldn't possibly even consider the though of having him for a mate.

But of course, we all know that he has been considering it the moment he laid eyes on the golden boy of the wizarding world. Going back to the original subject at hand, he was trying to stay away from the boy because he had foolishly decided that distancing himself from the boy would help in calm his jumbled feelings. You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder but we know that it means "hornier".

Sesshoumaru knew that his aversion wouldn't last long. With the assassination attempts and his promise to help the teenage boy and, Sesshoumaru suspected, the two scheming demons. Raiku himself seemed distant and listened to Miharu solely. This confused him greatly. Raiku was a very powerful demon and a formidable opponent yet he seemed only concerned about the demoness. He recalled that the general had mentioned that he was a faithful servant of the demoness. There were only two options in which someone that powerful would submit to anyone. Either he owes a great debt to the demoness or the demoness had forcibly bonded him to her. Sesshoumaru had thought the first was a more reasonable option.

The fading rays daylight illuminated Sesshoumaru's form in an ethereal light, making him seem like an angel to whoever looked upon him. No one was there to witness the beautiful sight though and only the shadows that danced seemed to have the privilege of being in the presence of the god-like demon. When the sun goes down, Miharu would have been gone for half a day then.

"Why would you leave in the most critical of times?" Sesshoumaru had addressed the aggravating demoness who was asking for his leave.

"I have to settle down the uproars in the Eastern lands and plead my case to the council." The demoness would have been believable if it were not the mischievous glint in her eyes that stated she was up to something.

"What about the boy?" Sesshoumaru knew he wouldn't be able to say Harry's name without some consequence and therefore opted for the option of calling him "boy".

"I will leave Raiku with him so you will not have to worry about taking care of him. We would not wish to inconvenience you of course." The tone of voice Miharu used set Sesshoumaru slightly on edge. That tone of voice, he knew, was akin to amusement and something that Sesshoumaru had used himself sometimes.

"What about the lessons you have promised for my ward and I?" Sesshoumaru stared at her indifferently.

"I will have Harry teach you both the basics while I am gone. I know it will take a little bit of time to learn it all and a week or two should be enough time." Sesshoumaru's alarms went off blaring like a siren in a terrorist attack.

_'So that is what you are planning! What exactly is your agenda here, demoness?'_ Sesshoumaru couldn't fully figure out the demoness but he knew for certain that her nature was that of a cross between a snake and a cat...or maybe a fun-loving dog.

Before Sesshoumaru could respond, someone came storming up to them. His heart started pounding immediately as the "boy" stomped angrily to their direction, wearing something akin to a sneer and a glare. His messy dark locks fell around his flushed face, making him look absolutely adorable.

"What do you think you are doing? You lie to me then now you abandon me?" His glare became harder, which Miharu didn't think possible, as he spoke in Japanese.

Sesshoumaru could feel Harry's magic whipping out like long tails, making the atmosphere seem tense and dangerous. He could slightly make out a green tint on his forehead.

"Why Harry, I got the notion that you weren't speaking to me." Relena grinned bemusedly at the bristling boy.

"What the hell are you planning? Are you doing all this to _torment me_?" His two last words came with a hint of desperation.

"I'm sorry I lied Harry but I couldn't contact anyone in the future because of the rumor's circulating about the dark lord. With my power, don't you think it would be dangerous for me to contact anyone in case they are followers?" Miharu tried to reason.

Harry did not reply but remained looking quite annoyed. "When are you coming back?"

"In a week or so. As long as it takes to settle down the riots." Miharu smiled reassuringly.

"What do you want me to do till then?" Harry still looked slightly miffed.

"I want you to train Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru with the basic wandless magic I taught you. I know you haven't fully mastered the wandless magic so I'll give you this." Miharu gave Harry a leather-bound book. "That contains how I managed wandless magic by myself. It took me years to master the basics because there was no one there to train me. There are instructions to how to do it step by step. I'm sure you can manage."

With the brief explanation, she transformed into her youkai form, alerting everyone in the training grounds in the process. Her youkai form was indeed magnificent and terrifying at the same time. She turned into a thirty feet black dragon with red markings. Her wingspan must have been at least fifty feet wide. With a terrible gust of wind that almost blew Harry away, she was off.

"She can be a little dramatic at times." This comment came from Raiku who looked at the event like an everyday occurrence and Sesshoumaru didn't have a doubt in his mind, it really did happen everyday.

Sesshoumaru walked in on Harry and Rin playing in the room. His thoughts melted away as his vision was filled with the endearing scene Harry and Rin made. Rin looked as happy as when she was with him but her grin grew wider when she caught sight of Sesshoumaru standing on the doorway.

The bundle of energy squealed and jumped into his arms happily. Though he looked indifferent, he cared for Rin and was happy she still was happiest when he was there. Sesshoumaru turned to Harry who was smiling at the heart-warming picture. He almost missed the slight sadness that was present in his emerald eyes. He wished he could wipe that sadness away.

Unable to understand his own feelings, he brushed his thoughts away and concentrated on Rin's almost discernible babbling.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin-chan is happy you came! Harry and Rin were playing while we were waiting for you. Harry-onii said that I should behave and listen when the lesson starts because it is important for me to learn." Sesshoumaru saw one of the rare occasions when Rin was serious. He was somewhat glad that Rin listened to Harry.

"Shall we begin?" Sesshoumaru turned to Harry indifferently though he couldn't help memorizing every detail on the boy's face.

"Of course." The boy said a little nervously.

Harry sat on one of the cushions on the floor while Rin and Sesshoumaru followed suit. There was a candle in front each of them.

"We're suppose to start with a simple one but before we do any magic, we have to meditate and find our center first. So we have to sit comfortably and close our eyes." Harry's voice rang out and soothed Sesshoumaru.

"When we close our eyes, we try to relax and find our core where our magic rests." Harry's voice drifted off as they each breathed in and out.

Sesshoumaru relaxed and calmed himself. He stayed like this for what seemed like forever until a vision of a small ball of light came to him. Without thinking about it, he opened his eyes and waved his hand in front of the candle. The wick burst in flames and burned steadily. He looked to Rin and Harry. Harry had already lit his own candle while Rin's aura calmed and reached around the room.

"Gather your magic to you, Rin and focus it to you like wrapping a cloak around you." Rin did as she was told without opening her eyes or moving from her position.

"Now imagine yourself using your magic to light the candle." Suddenly, the candle was lit without Rin moving.

Rin opened her eyes and smiled happily at her candle. She beamed at Harry and Sesshoumaru.

"Rin did it!" Rin clapped happily.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Why had he needed to wave his hand in front of the candle when Rin only willed it. He related this concern to Harry who had said that the book stated that they all had different ways to apply magic. He theorized that Sesshoumaru was more of a hands-on person. Sesshoumaru agreed to this, realizing he always tried to handle situations himself. Harry had said that he did the same as Sesshoumaru.

"I remember whenever I tried solving things by myself I broke about a hundred school rules." Harry laughed, remembering his previous misadventures with his friends.

They moved on the levitating and simple charms. None of them had too much trouble moving through the lesson except Rin, who had a hard time trying to concentrate, being that she was a jittery person. Harry had been very patient with her and helped her through the lessons easily like a natural teacher. Soon, they finished the first stage after a few hours had gone by. It only seemed like minutes to Sesshoumaru as he spent time with the boy.

"That's all for today. We'll continue tomorrow. It says here that we should take time to process what we learned and take things slow. This way, we won't forget what we learned. We'll have a brief summary of what we did tomorrow." Harry explained. "Now Rin, with this new found power, I want you to take care and not use it unless it's an emergency. You are privileged to be able to do this while most witches and wizards are taught when they turn eleven. I hope you will take responsibility for your knowledge and not burn the castle down or levitate Jacken off a cliff or something." Harry grinned at the little girl.

Rin nodded seriously and promised. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly at Harry, being that he could teach Rin in fun ways without taking away the seriousness of the situation.

"I should meet with Akito-san and Raiku-san for my next lesson. With your leave, Sesshoumaru-sama." Harry said nervously at Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, go find Jacken, I have to speak to your Harry-oniisan." Sesshoumaru gave a small smile to Rin who nodded obediently and bounced off out the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked the demon lord nervously.

"Harry-san, you need not address me so formally. You are the ruler of the Eastern Lands now and we are equal." Sesshoumaru surprised himself by saying what he thought he said. "Sesshoumaru-san is fine."

"Of course. Sesshoumaru-san. " Harry looked down on the ground as he blushed deeper and deeper by the second. After a seconds thought he looked up the demon and added, "Would you mind just calling me Harry? I'm not used to hearing my name with prefixes."

"Of course but I'm going to have to ask you to call me Sesshoumaru. And I would like to thank you for being patient with Rin. I know she could be a little aggravating at times." Sesshoumaru held back a snicker at Harry's flushed face.

"Oh, it's not a problem at all. I enjoy her company." Some of Harry's nervousness dissipated immediately.

Sesshoumaru nodded briefly. "Dinner will be in an hour. I'm sure Rin will be pleased to have you and your companions with us."

"I- we would be glad to join you." Sesshoumaru didn't miss the blunder and smirked confidently at the boy who tried to hide his embarrassment.

"You?" Sesshoumaru stepped closed to Harry. Harry was speechless as his feet refused to move from the spot. Sesshoumaru cupped his chin and forced him to look into his golden orbs. He took pleasure in Harry's widened eyes and his flushed cheeks. His lips were slightly ajar as he tried to find words to say.

Sesshoumaru caressed Harry's cheek with his thumb, enjoying the feel of his soft skin. He ran his thumb on Harry's moist lips drowning in ecstasy as Harry's eyes fluttered close in the sweet sensation. He fully intended to kiss the boy but something held Sesshoumaru back. He dropped his hand to his side and strode away with a devious smirk at the boy who opened his eyes on the unexpected gesture. With an air of purpose, he strode away, firm with his resolve.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Don't kill me!


End file.
